Bolieve in the Shield!
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: Bo sees the opportunity to fill in the space where Seth left. I mean, sure Dean and Roman SAY they don't need his help, but they're just having a little trouble Bolieving
1. Chapter 1

_(A/n: Here, have the shattered remains of my psyche. Rated for language and whatever. bye *sobs*)_

They walked back to their locker room in silence. They could hear the whispers in the halls, the people scattering out of the way. _No one_ wanted to be in the way of an irate and wounded Samoan tank and his mentally unhinged partner.

Roman slammed the door to their room open, eyes narrowed as he lowered over to the spot where they'd dropped their gear.

Of course Seth's was gone.

Dean scoffed and sat down heavily on the bench, running a hand through his hair. Roman sat down beside him and Dean's lips quirked.

"I told you not to welcome him back as easily as you did. You should've known he was gonna turn on us again. He did it once with no damn problem, what the hell made you think he wouldn't do it again?"

"Dean, do you really wanna go there with me right now?"

The two leered at one another before they noticed a shadow looming over them. They looked back and found one Bo Dallas beaming at them. His smile grew.

"Hi! I couldn't help but to notice what happened out there. That sucks" he started. Dean stared at him and Roman rolled his eyes, snatching his bag up and standing. Bo blinked and rushed to get in front of him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I don't have time for whatever you have to say. Move." He growled. Dean stood as well, hissing when his back protested. Bo's smile faltered.

"Don't go yet. Although it sucks how your partner was a traitor, I wanted to let you both know that its okay! Hunter won't have the upper hand" he grinned. Dean walked right up to him and shook his head.

"You do know that three against one is not even, right? Especially when one of them has a goddamn sledgehammer and another was our damn TEAM MATE. Seth knows our weaknesses. He knows and they're gonna exploit that." He hissed. Bo crossed his arms and rocked on the balls of his feet.

"But they don't know about me that well!"

"Why would they care? You have nothing to do with…this…" Dean trailed off when he saw the way Bo's smile return full force. Roman noticed, too.

"No. Hell no."

"I'll join you two! I can fill in!"

"Absolutely not"

"C'mon, they'll never see it coming!"

Roman and Dean exchanged a look before they looked back to him.

"What makes you think we'll just accept an outsider into this stable after our best friend turned on us?" Roman grunted, growing more and more impatient. Bo tilted his head and blinked owlishly at them.

"The enemy of your enemy is your friend. I'm your friend"

Dean looked between the two of them, eyes wide.

"Who told him he was our friend? Rome, did you tell him he was our friend?" He inquired. Roman sent him a flat look and Bo just hummed.

"I'll go let Sandra know to make me a cool vest like yours! Bolieve in the shield!" He cheered, lifting both of their fists and bumping them with his before he jogged away, blissfully unaware of the confusion he'd left behind.

Roman and Dean stood in silence for a moment before Roman ran a hand down his face.

"What just happened?" He questioned. Dean shrugged after a moment.

"Fuck if I know. I think we just got a new member. Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

_(a/n: okay. Let's clarify. This is supposed to be a fun little thing. It's supposed to be taken lightly. Calm your tits. Bolieve. I still love Seth as much as before, but I made this as a sort of light joke for everyone and I've been told by people that this did make them smile a bit. That's the intention here. To turn an emotional storyline into something light on the side. Also, I want to thank__** xshieldmaidenx**__ for putting the lovely idea of the Backstage Pass in my head, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you dear. Enjoy everyone)_

**=Monday, June 9****th**

"Hey Sandra, do you know where Dean and Roman are?" Bo questioned, frowning at the seamstress as she tried to work on adjusting Alicia's gear. The woman looked over to him and nodded, pointing to the monitor across from them, where Dean and Roman were currently mauling 3MB like it was nothing. Bo cursed under his breath and watched Dean and Roman cut their promo, eyes lighting up.

"See that? They're totally my team mates. It's awesome"

"Shouldn't you be out there with them then?" Aksana questioned from Alicia's side. Bo shuffled slightly.

"Funny thing. I texted Dean and asked him to give me a ride to the arena. By time I got out to the garage, he and Roman were gone. Weird."

The three women exchanged a knowing look before looking over at the long haired man. "So…they left you at the hotel, and they shot this promo without you, don't you think they're trying to tell you something?" Sandra questioned slowly, as if spoon-feeding the idea to him. Bo sent her a look.

"That I should try harder? You're right! They're going to have a match later with my brother, I can help them! Thanks guys!" Bo waved and darted off. He came back shortly after and Sandra sighed, holding up the tactical vest he'd asked her to get him. His face lit up and he hugged her before he ran off once more. Sandra ran a hand down her face and shook her head. "That boy ain't right" she sighed. Aksana and Alicia exchanged a look before giggling.

**=Later=**

"Well boys, I've said my piece" Seth tossed his mic down, ripping his jacket off and loosening his tie. He watched as Roman and Dean approached from the side of the ramp, jaws set and eyes narrowed. They were _so _ close when suddenly the Wyatts appeared.

All hell broke loose and Roman and Dean did their best to fend them off when suddenly there was an unholy scream and Bo flew into view, jumping on Luke's back and locking him in a sleeper hold, screaming at the top of his lungs as he wretched his arms around. Everyone stared at him in shock. Dean and Roman exchanged a look before they rolled with it, taking care of the other two before they noticed-with curled lips and boiling blood-that Seth had slipped out of their reach in the confusion.

They stood in the ring, watching the Wyatts retreat before they slowly turned to look at Bo, who was beaming at them, a tactical vest thrown haphazardly on. Dean's brow twitched slightly and Roman shook his head, muttering under his breath.

**=Backstage=**

"I don't…what the hell was that?" Cena questioned when the three got backstage. He looked at Bo in particular and the smaller man huffed.

"They're my team mates. I went to help them. Especially with Seth out there bad mouthing them like that. Can you believe it? 'Business partners'?! That's low!" he shook his head and Dean nearly lost his shit from behind him, ready to maul him, had Roman not held him back. The eldest rubbed his tired eyes, sighing quietly.

"Bo. You're not in the Shield. You're not our team mate." He spoke slowly. Bo turned to them, brows knitted up before he exhaled and looked up at both of them, holding his vest tight.

"A lot of people back here don't think I deserve to be here. A lot of people think that I'm just some idiot. I'm the son of IRS, the brother of Bray Wyatt. I'm more than that, gentlemen, and I know that around here, you need someone you can trust. I'll see you out there tonight." He looked upon both of them seriously, the usual boyish smile gone as he turned and walked off quickly. Cena and the boys watched them go before the neon-clad boy scout looked over at them. Dean glared at him.

"Shut the hell up. I don't wanna hear it"

**=Later=**

"_And your winners, the team of Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Bo Dallas!"_

Roman and Dean had tried to slip away as soon as they got backstage, but they barely made it to the locker room when Tom darted up to them, a camera crew hustling right after him. "Shit" Dean hissed under his breath as a microphone was shoved in his face.

"Dean! Roman! Can you tell me how this partnership with Bo came to be? Is he to replace Seth Rollins in The Shield?" he questioned quickly. Dean growled and was about to lay waste to Tom when Bo shoved his way into the frame, snatching the microphone.

"Tom! Hi! In life, there are times where you fall. And when you fall, it looks like you can't get back up. And then your best friend takes a steel chair to your back-"

Dean was about to wrap his fingers around his neck when Roman yanked him back.

"-But no worries! Because once you're there, you can't go any lower. And there's nowhere to go but up! You see, my ma always told me, life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get. Do you like chocolates, Tom?"

Tom stared at the man, looking around, slightly confused by his disorienting chatter. He opened his mouth to ask about the obvious movie reference when Bo threw an arm around his shoulder.

"The only thing you have to fear, is fear itself, Tom"

"Bo, I don't think that has anything to do with-"

"And in the end, we will rise, like that firebird thingy"

"Bo, that's a phoenix, and I still don't think you know what you're talking ab-"

"_So_, all I'm trying to say is just Bolieve. Bolieve in yourself, Bolieve in me. And-"

Bo darted over to Roman and Dean, who were shaking their heads and trying to hide their faces with their hands. He curled his hand into a fist and bumped them.

"Bolieve in the Shield~"

**=Few Days Later=**

Roman grunted as the sound of his phone awoke him. He'd been losing a lot of sleep lately and he'd found the time to fit in a nap when he was disturbed. He grunted and picked it up, raising it to his face.

"Hello?" he responded groggily.

"_AHHHHH ROMAN HELP"_

Roman jumped slightly, holding the phone away from his ear as he stared at it with wide eyes. Slowly, he raised it to his ear again.

"Bo? What the hell? How did you get my num-"

"_ROMAN THEY'RE TRYING TO KIDNAP ME! HELP! NO, GO AWAY!" _There was a scuffle and Roman stared half-lidded at his phone as Bo screamed frantically about 'calling the real police' and 'someone touching his bum'.

"_I'LL GO QUIETLY! LET ME GO QUIETLY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" _

Roman grunted and hung up, tossing his phone aside and burying his head back into the pillow. He muttered something about strangling one Bo Dallas before he managed to fall asleep again.

He was awoken about an hour later by Dean snickering in the corner, looking down at his own phone. Roman grunted and Dean tossed him his phone, a video of Bo being escorted out of the NXT arena (and escaping multiple times) playing for a good three minutes. Roman took a deep breath before he shook his head.

"Of all the people. It had to be him. Goddammit."

_(a/n: if you haven't seen Bo's NXT bit with the campus security, you need to go correct that immediately. That is all)_


End file.
